It Started With Spilled Coffee
by Shadow Songstress
Summary: All I wanted was to just do my job without someone bothering me. Sadly when your boss is the owner of a billionaire empire, things are bound to happen. Me? I end up spilling coffee on him by accident, and that's how it all started... R&R AU FrostIron


**My mind is very bored so it decided to torture me with another story. God. I need therapy or something. Or maybe I just need a break from this whole writing hobby of mine -sweats-. DAMN YOU BRAIN! Anyways this is what my brain came up with. Do enjoy.**

**Summary: All I wanted was to just do my job without someone bothering me. Sadly when your boss is the owner of a billionaire empire, things are bound to happen. Me? I end up spilling coffee on him by accident, and that's how it all started...**

**Pairing: Loki/Tony, Thor/Jane, Clint/Natasha, and other pairings. **

**Rating: T**

**Setting: AU**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or anything associated with it!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**It Started With Spilled Coffee**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**How It Began**

New York City.

The city that never sleeps.

Well they sure got that right.

I have no idea what my father was thinking when he decided to move us here of all places. Not that I'm saying New York City isn't a good place to live, but with all this crowding and tourists in Manhattan, it makes it _impossible_ for me to get to work on time. Even with a sleek Ferrari. It was the same thing today. The road leading to 42nd street was so jammed thanks to traffic, I was stuck at the damn light for over ten minutes. Now I'm a very patient person, but when my buttons are pushed to their limits, even I can be very scary.

Sighing to myself, I took a sip of my Mocha Frappacino I bought from Starbucks prior to leaving for work. The chocolatey concoction helped soothe my agitated nerves, and as soon as the light flashed green, I pressed down on the pedal and sped off towards the building where I work.

Then my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I pressed the button on my blue-tooth.

"Brother it is I," the voice of Thor came through the other end.

I sighed.

Thor is my older brother by two years, and the one set to inherit father's place when he steps down. I chose not to have anything to do with it— seriously, I'm not interested in the world of politics— and decided to go for a more...freelance approach. Naturally father objected greatly to this, as he wanted both his sons to be influential in the government, but things like this are just not meant for me. It took a lot of convincing on mother's part— All-Father bless her soul— for father to relent and let me do as I pleased with my life.

"Yes Thor?" I answer, stopping at a red light.

"Mother asked me to remind you about our family dinner tonight. Jane is coming over to join us as well," my brother's obnoxious voice said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you for reminding me Thor, now I need to focus on the road unless you want me to crash into a wall or something."

I hung up before he could reply.

Thor drove me insane sometimes but I do love him deep down. Ever since he started dating Jane, my brother has settled down quite a bit. Mother has taking a great liking to her as well, the only problem was father. He thinks she's out of her league to be dating the son of a politician, but Thor was always dead-set on his ways, and threatened to leave the family unless Odin— yes, father's name is Odin— gave in and accepted her.

Odin relented.

What is my name you ask?

It's Loki.

Yes.

Just like the Norse God of Mischief and Trickery.

Honestly who in their right minds would name their children Thor and Loki? Then again my parents aren't the typical American parents. They came from Norway when we were little, thus my brother and I can speak both Norwegian and English fluently. But still, naming us after gods? What on Earth where they thinking?

Glancing at the clock on my dashboard I realized I had fifteen minutes to make it to work.

Shit.

* * *

By some miracle I made it to work with just five minutes to spare. Someone up there must be watching out for me today. As I ran into the lobby juggling documents and my drink in both hands, I stopped in front of the elevator just in time as the doors slid open.

Thankfully I was skinny enough to squeeze in between people.

Once the doors closed I took out my iPhone and glanced at the screen.

I had a message from Jane.

_Hey Loki! Thor wanted me to remind you about the dinner tonight. _

All-Father help me I will murder my brother this evening.

Sliding the screen and punching in my pass-code, I typed a response using one hand.

_Thank you for the reminder Jane. I have a message for my brother. If he reminds me again tell him I will personally smother him to death with a pillow tonight. _

I hit the send button.

My phone vibrated a minute later.

_Haha. I will let him know not to annoy you so much. See you later tonight Loki! _

I smiled at my phone. Jane really is such a sweet and warm girl to be around.

_See you soon Jane_.

Slipping the phone back in my pocket just in time for the elevator to arrive at my floor, I hurried out and went right over to my desk. I work as the personal secretary of the boss of Stark Industries. It's nothing fancy really, but it's world-renown for investment deals and many other things I'm not aware of. Companies come to us when they want to invest in something, others bring contracts to have buildings constructed, the list goes on and on and on.

I barely sat down when the doors opened and out walked Anthony— or Tony as he'd rather be called— Stark, the CEO of Stark Industries. You're probably wondering why a guy like me is working as a secretary for someone like _the _Tony Stark right?

According to what I heard from fellow colleagues, his previous secretary Pepper was fired after some crazy stunt she pulled on a business trip to Dubai. Ever since he's been looking for a more reliable person to manage his daily schedules. Now I have a Masters in Anthropology and one in Psychology as well, so why would I be working as a secretary?

I wanted to.

Simple as that.

At least it's better than being groomed into a perfect politician like father wanted me to be.

Thor can have that.

I am perfectly content with my life as it is.

"Ah there you are Loki," Tony said just as I sat down.

"Yes Mr. Stark?"

"I was just about to go out for a lunch. Care to join me?" he asked, adjusting the tip of his tie.

My eyes flicked towards the clock on the wall.

12:30.

I literally just got here and he's inviting me to lunch?

Should I be glad I hadn't eaten anything for breakfast this morning?

My stomach rumbled just before I could open my mouth and decline. I looked away sheepishly, mentally kicking myself for this. All-Father help me, why did my stomach have to growl at that exact moment?

"I see your stomach just answered my question," Tony let out a chuckle at this.

* * *

Manhattan has a lot of fine dining places to eat and socialize, and when you're a billionaire like Tony Stark, well nothing is out of bounds for you. I insisted on driving my Ferrari but he wanted to use his own Lamborghini, so I resigned and climbed into the passenger seat.

Now I am not poor by all means, thanks to father being a politician, we were actually pretty wealthy. However my family cannot compare in any way whatsoever to Tony. His father left him the entire Stark Industries empire prior to his passing away, and at the tender age of twenty-four, he's doing a pretty good job of running it.

"What are you in the mood for?" he shouted over the roar of the wind.

"Anything is fine," I answered.

"Japanese it is," Tony pulled over to a parking lot.

After parking his beloved car and making sure the attendant would watch it carefully, he led me down towards 8th avenue and West 59th street to a small little restaurant. I looked up at the sign and it read Sushi Damo. Huh. Weird name for a sushi restaurant. He pushed the door open and a waitress immediately appeared to guide us to a seat by the glass pane, giving us full view to the street outside.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked in a chipper voice, handing menus to the two of us.

"Water is fine," I answer with a smile.

"Tea please."

She gave a nod and went to get our drinks. I sat there awkwardly, staring at the cracks on the table. Don't get me wrong, I've eaten lunch with my boss before, but just not so...private? Together? I don't know the word for it. Usually we eat with other members of businesses that had an appointment with him, so it felt strange to be eating just with him.

"I can see you're nervous Loki," he suddenly said to me.

"Who me?" I feigned a laugh.

"Tell me about yourself Loki. You've been working as my secretary for...three years now-"

"Four," I interrupted.

He chuckled again. "Four years and I still never got to know a lot about you.

'_If you stop spending so much time flirting with girls, you might actually pay more attention to important details around you!' _

The waitress came back with our drinks, laying them on the table and then asked us for our food. Having never eaten here before I allowed Tony to make the choices for us. She flashed us another smile and went off to place our order, leaving me alone with him again.

"So as I was asking," he took a sip of his tea.

I inwardly let out a long sigh.

"What would you like to know?" I swirled the cup of water in my hand, watching as the ice clinked against one another.

"Your interests, hobbies, the general sort."

Where is he trying to get at with this?

"I have an older brother named Thor, and my father Odin is a politician who is quite influential on the New York State board. My mother Frigga comes from a renown family of musicians, but as you can see, neither myself nor my brother have inherited her talents."

At this his brows furrowed together in thought.

"Frigga...is she Frigga Odinson, the famous violinist?"

I was impressed.

"How did you know?"

"My mother was a big fan of hers before she passed away," he simply said.

"I am sorry."

The same waitress returned with our food this time, laying it in front of us carefully. I stared at the various rolls and sashimi that Tony had ordered, along with a generous helping of wasabi and ginger. Breaking apart the wooden chopsticks, I began eating the rolls, dipping them in soy sauce to get some taste on them. They weren't that bad actually, and the spicy ones were rather enjoyable.

"How is the food?"

"Quite good actually," I admit with a drink of water.

My phone began to ring at that moment, and I whipped it out of my pocket to glance at the screen.

It was from mother.

"Hello?" I held the device against my ear.

"Loki dear," mother's sweet voice always sounded like music to me.

I smiled unconsciously. "Hello mother dear, do you need something?"

"What would you like for dinner tonight? You know we are having Jane over," she asked.

"Anything you cook is fine mother."

She laughed from the other end. I truly did love her. Mother raised me unconditionally, and I was always her favorite growing up. Thor was more...rambunctious as a child and often got into fights with father.

"Alright then. Jeg elsker deg kjære," she said in Norwegian.

"Jeg elsker deg også mor," I replied and then hung up.

When I hung up the call, Tony was staring at me the way a lion would do its prey. It made me feel rather uncomfortable. I gave him a questioning look, pocketing my device in one fluid motion.

"Was that Norwegian?"

"Indeed. You can speak it?" I was a bit taken aback by his knowledge of my mother tongue.

"I studied it a little when I was in college, but never really got into it."

* * *

After we finished eating it was time for us to return back to the building. Tony had a meeting at 2:30 and I needed to be there to help him take notes— like all good secretaries do— so we headed for the parking lot to get his car. Along the way we passed by a couple holding coffees in their hand. I tried my best to avoid them, but unfortunately the woman was wearing heels that were too high for her— seriously, why wear heels when you can barely walk?— and I bumped into her.

She lost hold of her cup and it went flying through the air.

I let out a gasp of terror as it landed in the one place I wished it _never _landed.

Right on Tony's head.

Fuck.

I am so getting fired for this.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Future chapters will be longer!_

_Do leave me some thoughts!_

_Shadow Songstress~_

**Jeg elsker deg kjære: I love you dear**

**Jeg elsker deg også mor: I love you too mother**


End file.
